


Still You

by sweven_0



Series: Fanfucc [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweven_0/pseuds/sweven_0
Summary: A reunion between former friends who used to love each other.Or maybe they still do.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: Fanfucc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776259
Kudos: 20





	Still You

_**"I'll be with you until the end..**_  
_**Its a promise.."**_

_**•**_  


Years passed since the last time we saw each other. I remembered being annoyed with you suddenly appearing in my life like a cliche in a young adult novel. Perhaps you may be a cliché, but man was I happy you're the one who decided to spice up my world once more.

Until..

Until you no longer wanted me.  


•

Haseul's eye were soon nearly blinded by the light from the window near her bed. It really is morning. She streatched her small self up as a particular picture caught her attention, she quickly grabbed the framed photo and only smiled to herself before heading to the kitchen and started brewing coffee.

Her phone soon rang, making her hastily pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Haseul, are you coming tonight?"_ She heard Jinsol, her friend and also collegue, ask. Its been years since they last have time to chat since the last day of their university days.

Haseul would remember being scolded by her for running one time inthe halls with--forget about it.

"The reunion party? I don't know." She hummed as she checked on herself by the mirror. Her formerly red hair has grown out (and she has cutted those parts out) and are now replaced with bright brown locks with her face slightly covered with her bangs.

_"Oh come on, Seul! It'll be fun! We'll see our old friends again!"_ Jinsol desperately muttered while Haseul takes a mug of coffee and sips part of it. The smell of coffee always helps Haseul think better nowadays, especially when stressed.

"I'll have to change my look then." She chuckled,"I look like a mess!" Jinsol laughed on the other side which made Haseul's feeling of nostalgia worsen. The younger girl only smiled despite the other girl not being able to see it.

_"Well, I better see Miss Jo Haseul 2.0 later then!"_ And soon the call has been cut off. Haseul forgot Jinsol has a habit of cutting calls without saying goodbye.. She only rolled her eyes as she finished her coffee and started to plan her day.

•

It was a dark starry night, she just got out from work as the loud music of the bar nearby alerted Haseul's lifeless body. She's been like this for God knows how long, to the point she can no longer remember. She feels very airheaded for some reason.

_Has it been weeks? Probably months? Or years?_

Haseul lets out a deep sigh as her fingers firmly latched on the door handle, the muffle music starts to get to her ears as she determinedly entered the bar. The bass was louder than usual, people are everywhere. It took her a while to find the main bar where she found the familiar barista whom she probably considers as a friend at this point.

The barista gave her a knowing smile as she finally takes off her hood. The barista looked at her in surprise as her fingers slowly fiddles with her hair. "Did you just cut your hair, Seulie?" She asked as Haseul swallowed a hard lump on her throat before answering, "Yes." And despite being on the other side of the counter (and Haseul being the small person that she is), the barista hugged her friend tightly as she ruffled Haseul's formerly neat hair.

"It looks great on you, sweetie."

"Thanks, Kahei." the smaller girl smiled as the two finally broke from the hug as Kahei fixes her tie and gave her friend a more professional look (with a visible intent of making Haseul laugh) which made the other girl chuckle in delight.

"That's why friends are for! The usual?"

"The usual."

And soon Kahei left Haseul as she started to mix the drinks from he far side of the table. Haseul puts on her hood again as she tries to blend into the crowd, she does this whenever she spots someone with brown hair, and unfortunately for her the brown haired person sat beside her.

"Have you seen Jinsol or Sooyoung anywhere?" Haseul asked, making Kahei turn her head towards her direction, Her brows slightly rising before she smiled widely. "Jinsol's gonna be late and Sooyoung is with Jiwoo on the dance floor."

"I see.."

"Do you have some chasers?" the voice asked, it sounded tired and lifeless, like Haseul, as the latter resisted the urge to turn her head to see the person. Haseul's head remained low as she started to scratch the counter in order to keep herself entertained.

Kahei soon arrived as she puts Haseul's favorite drink on the counter. Haseul smiled at her friend before pausing for a bit.

"Do you still have chasers left?"

"No. But is vodka okay with you?"

"Anything is fine." The two voices said in union. Haseul turned her head to the direction of the sound as she found the brunette woman, who looked around the same age as her, staring back with her eyes slightly widen.

Haseul's fist firmly shutted as her eyes stared at the face she hasn't seen in a while. Kahei and the other barista looked at the two awkwardly as the two women had a staring contest (but more like Haseul glaring at the other woman).

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying her best to remain calm as she is being looked at woman who formerly was the apple of her eye. The said woman started to fidget but quickly turned away and drank.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Haseul looked away and started to play with her drink, her anger turned to sadness as she softly mumbled to her former lover. "How is he, Jungeun? Is he treating you good? I hope does.. Or I'll go and kick his ass.." she joked, her eyes slightly moving to look at Jungeun who is starting to blink rapidly.

"A-Ah, sorry.." _That joke was bad._

"Its okay, I don't like him that much anymore.." Jungeun hummed as she moved herself closer to Haseul but soon stumbled, thankfully she saved her as the two exchanged smiles.

"He's always out with his friends, he never bonds with me. I think he's getting tired of me." Jungeun continued, the other girl can only nod as she took a quick sip from her drink.

"I think you should talk to him, you don't know his perspective maybe you two can fix it." Haseul answered nonchalantly as she stirred her drink with the straw unknowingly.

"We could've been still together if we talked." Jungeun mumbled under her breath.

Haseul stopped as she noticed Jungeun looking at her softly, just like when they were... No! Nononononono! Haseul quickly brushed her thoughts away as she remained unhinged by Jungeun's antics.

"What can I do, Seul? I feel confused.."

Haseul remained silent. Jungeun lets out a sigh as she mustered every inch of strength her weakened body (because of the alcohol) and moved near to her former crush.

"Haseul, I think my feelings for you since years ago are still here.. And I... I think he sensed that.."

Haseul's eyes slightly widened, she finally stopped stirring her drink as she looked at the other woman with both confusion and curiousity painted on her face. Jungeun's ears soon turned bright red, despite the bright lights she can still see it, maybe because of how blue everything is or maybe must because Jungeun was super flustered.

"I don't know, Jungie. Maybe you're just saying that to make me feel better.."

And so she soon stood up and walked out of the bar. She didn't take Jungeun's number as she was sure she'll find her somehow. Haseul covered her face as soon as she is finally outside. She soon heard footsteps behind her as a warm presence wrapped itself around her.

"You're leaving, already?"

"I am."

"But what about Sooyoung and Jinsol?"

"Sooyoung's with Jiwoo and Jinsol's gonna be late. They'll be fine without me." Haseul answered coldly as she shrugged on her umbrella and started to shake it violently. Jungeun lowered her head as realization hits her harder than a truck.

"Is it still me, Haseul? Am I still the one you like or do you despise me now?" Jungeun whispered, her voice slightly cracking as she was in the verge of tears. Haseul smiled to herself as she was finally freed from the hug. She turned to look at her beloved, smiling softly before replying;

"Of course, you idiot. Did you really think I would want to forget you?" Tears started to roll on their faces as Jungeun ran to Haseul's arms and buried her head on the older girl's chest. _Like she always used to do._

The two sobbed for a bit more before the sound of the crickets calmed them down and left them still in their position. "I miss this. I miss us." Jungeun began as she shifted and continues to bury her head into the older girl's chest.

"Me too, Lippie, me too."

"Do you want to go and sing in the karaoke with me, Miss Haseul?" Jungeun rose her head and lets out a chuckle as she held onto Haseul's hand. The other girl just nodded in reply and the two went on their way that night.

The next day, everyone just heard of the news they've become a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> God idk what i was doing.. I wrote this in one go without any editing.. so sorry if you have to suffer through this shitty fic.. 
> 
> also, yay! first time posting a story here..
> 
> hope you liked it? if you didn't, its okay.. i also didn't like this hahahaha.. anyways, noctipany signing out!
> 
> edit: i edited this for a future story.. so basically i wrote an ending to a story that hasn't been posted yet(huh), i hope you'll read the story when it comes out!


End file.
